1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for automatically classifying files on a mobile communication terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for automatically classifying files on a mobile communication terminal that enables files to be automatically classified and copied into a desired storage folder on the mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile communication terminal refers to a terminal that is carried by an individual user and that supports various functions using application programs including wireless communication services. Examples of a mobile communication terminal include a personal mobile communication services terminal, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a smart phone, an international mobile telecommunication 2000 (IMT-2000) terminal, and a wireless local area network (LAN) terminal.
Conventional mobile communication terminals generally have voice call and short message service (SMS) functions. Recent rapid developments in mobile communication technology enabled a mobile communication terminal to support diverse and sophisticated functions including video calls, electronic-note functions, audio/image storage, Internet access, entertainment features, music playing functions, and camera functions to satisfy the changing needs of mobile consumers. Thus, a mobile user can use a mobile communication terminal to perform various tasks, including placing a voice call, taking a picture, and accessing the Internet.
The frequent use of a mobile communication terminal for these various tasks has increased the need for moving or copying data files used to perform each function (hereinafter representatively called “copying”) into a mobile communication terminal. A user of a conventional mobile communication terminal has typically copied such files, selected from a personal computer (PC) or other external source, into a single folder on the mobile communication terminal. However, this makes it difficult to systematically manage all data files stored in the single folder.
One approach to solving the drawbacks noted above is to classify data files by type and copy each file into an appropriate folder. However, the conventional approach has a drawback that a mobile terminal user needs to inconveniently designate a folder in which to store a file each time they copy a file.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for automatically classifying files on a mobile communication terminal to provide enhanced convenience for a user.